


Negotiation

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author is extremely late, Ben folds near instantly, Confident!Rey, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Orgasm Denial, Rey has no time to waste, Seduction, Welcome to this self-indulgent power fantasy, dom!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #17 (...yeah.)Prompts: Seduction, Orgasm DenialRey is going to bring ben back to the Light... by any means necessary. Also, she's going to enjoy herself a lot in the process.(Or: This Is How We Win: Not Fighting What We Hate But Fucking Who We Love).





	Negotiation

“You came.”

“It won’t change anything. You made your position perfectly clear, and I have no interest in negotiating. You lost… Jedi.”

“Then why did you agree to meet me?”

He stepped out of the shadows. His gaze was dark.

“I thought you might want to surrender.”

“Maybe I do.”

He started, clearly surprised. He tried to cover his reaction, schooling his features in a cool, disinterest expression, but she saw through him. He hadn’t really expected this. 

“You… you’re bluffing. You don’t want to surrender.”

“Don’t I.”

“Your little band of… wannabe heroes would never allow it,” he sneered. “I have never known Leia Organa to surrender to anyone.” The last comment was almost an afterthought: his voice was so low she might have missed it, but she didn’t. He was right, of course—and, at the same time, wrong: Leia was more cunning than her son gave her credit for, and she and Rey had talked at length about this. 

She knew what she had to do. 

“Let’s make one thing clear, Kylo Ren. I do not take orders from anyone.”

His dark eyes bore into her. Before, she would have found his expression indecipherable; now, she could recognize it for what it was: admiration.

“Then you are here to surrender to me?” He was still suspicious. She felt something probe her mind—he was being subtler than he had been in the past, but she was even stronger and blocked him without much difficulty. After a moment of deliberation, though, she allowed her mental shield to drop, focusing on a few selected thoughts. He drew back, startled, but she wouldn’t let him put more distance between them and stalked closer, getting right up in his face. Well, chest. 

“...That’s… if you are mocking me…” His confusion was giving way to anger now, which wasn’t good for her. She wanted him unsettled and intrigued, not angry and unreceptive: she had to act fast.

She threw her arms around his neck, suddenly pulling their face close. His mouth was almost on hers then, and she felt her heartbeat accelerate in genuine anticipation, but she didn’t kiss him yet. 

“I am entirely serious. But you will have to submit to a little… negotiation.” Her voice dropped low, and she raised one hand to run her fingers on the side of his face, gently tracing the shell of one ear with her fingernails, tucking a loch of his dark hair behind it. The ear went bright red, and she felt his breath on her face, coming in short, laboured puffs.

“This is a trick.”

“It isn’t.”

“You filthy…” he was at loss for words, and she noticed that while he struggled to insult her he still allow her to hold him close, to caress his face, to press her body into his. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to center himself.   
“I can’t lie to you, you know. I want you.” She took advantage of his hesitation and closed the final distance between them. For a moment, he let himself sink into the kiss—his lips softening, parting behind hers, his hands coming up to her shoulders to clutch her closer…

...And roughly push her away.

“You think you can seduce me!”

“Yes.”

Her simple assent hung heavily in the air between them. 

He had obviously expected her do hedge, deny or deflect his accusation. Instead, she stared openly into his eyes.

“You know the truth… Ben.” She said. “You felt it, on the island, and even before, on Starkiller. There is something between us, and it’s not Snoke’s doing or even the Force. It’s just… us.”

She was circling him now, and he was unable to do anything but keep his eyes on her raptly focusing on her words.

“When I try to sleep, I still see my vision. It’s imprinted inside my eyelids, echoing into my mind. I see us together, belonging.”

She came to a halt, once again in front of him, close enough to touch.

“...Free.”

“I offered you to rule with me and you refused!”

“You… you ridiculous man,” she sighed, leaning into him so her chest was pressed against his (she felt him tremble when her breasts flattened against his body).

“I never wanted the Galaxy,” she whispered, “I only wanted you.”

 

This time, when she kissed him, he was powerless to resist. 

He held her tight to him as she deepened the kiss, her hands coming up to run through his hair. She scratched his scalp lightly, making him moan—she felt his pleasure, reverberating through her like a wave. His own hands wandered over her body, clumsy but eager, their enmity forgotten. They had denied themselves this for too long: they needed each other now.

Swiftly, before he could object, she pushed him on the ground, moving to straddle him; his hips jerked into her and she keened, impatient to have him… but no, it was not time yet, she reminded herself. She slowed the pace of her kisses, gently holding his face off when he made a sound of displeasure; she rocked into him for a moment still, before pressing one last lingering kiss to his lips and edging backwards.

“Wha…”

“Don’t you know anything about the facts of life? We cannot do this dressed,” she teased him gently. She eased herself off him and started undoing his boots—but not before brushing once more against his crotch. He inhaled sharply. 

“You don’t, either,” he bit out, disgruntled. His ears had gone redder, she noticed: it was endearing. She grinned up at him while easing his boots off, one after the other, and pressed another kiss to his ankle.

His leg jerked: the Supreme Leader was ticklish, he seemed. 

“Don’t worry,” she grinned, moving on to his trousers. “I’ve done a lot of research.”

“...Research?”

“Just for you, my love.”

He tensed under her and she berated herself silently. She hadn’t meant for it to slip out, he was still suspicious, still on his guard: the last thing he needed was for him to get into his head that she was lying to him. Quickly, she sought to distract him, all the while working to free his legs from the trousers.

“Do you want to know how many times I’ve touched myself, wishing it was you? Do you want to know how much I’ve read—how many positions, how many possibilities—all to imagine what I’d do with you when I finally got you alone?”

His jaw worked furiously. She noticed, with some satisfaction, that his blush was spreading.

“You are very… direct.”

“I am from Jakku. There was never a time for subtlety.”

“What if I don’t come with you afterwards? What if your little ploy will all have been for nothing?”

“It won’t. I’ll have had you, even for a little while.” She smiled. “You are enough in yourself, Ben. I’m not here for your powers, or your connections.” She kissed the inside of his knee tenderly, then reached over to squeeze his thigh.

He took off his top himself.   
He lay there, on the grass, watching as she divested in turn. She did it slowly, enticingly, unwrapping her wristguards one at a time and dangling them over his naked skin, tickling him gently. His erection bobbed in response and she preened. 

“You seem awfully confident your plan will work out,” he growled, eyes fixed on her newly-uncovered breasts.

“I like to be positive.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting so, so long I had to split into two chapters! This was the Seduction part... stay tuned for Orgasm Denial ;-)


End file.
